With the proliferation of high quality video, an increasing number of electronic devices (e.g., consumer electronics (CE) devices) utilize high-definition (HD) video. Conventionally, most systems compress HD content, which can be around 1 Gbps (gigabits per second) in bandwidth, to a fraction of its size to allow for transmission between devices. However, with each compression and subsequent decompression of the signal, some data can be lost and the picture quality can be degraded.
Uncompressed video pixels exhibit high spatial correlation, wherein neighboring pixels have almost similar values. This spatial correlation allows reusing a neighboring pixel in place of an erroneously received pixel. However, because sharp edges of a picture can result in a sudden change in neighboring pixel values this assumption of spatial correlation is not always true.
FIG. 1 shows an example illustrating the drawbacks of spatial-reuse, wherein a pixel B in a received frame 10 includes erroneous bits. Each pixel is made up of three components 12 such as CY, CB, CR (or R, G, B). To compensate for the erroneous pixel B, the receiver reuses pixels by displaying either neighboring pixel A or C instead of pixel B. However, in this scenario, pixels A and B have the same pixel component values, while pixel C has different component values than pixel B. Thus, in this scenario, the bit errors of pixel B are effectively compensated only if the receiver by chance selects pixel C for display in place of erroneous pixel B. Unless pixel C is selected, the pixel reuse scheme is ineffective in maintaining quality for the received video signal.